Sexy to Perfection
by maia.maiestas
Summary: To Fred Weasley there is nothing more sexy than Hermione Granger, but when she doesn't believe that he'll have to show her, just how much he tresures her body. WARNING: smut


**Sexy to Perfection**

She felt his presence like a heavy, hot aura sweeping over her. He was standing right behind her, making it extremely difficult for her to concentrate on work.

As he neared she straightened in her chair and said, "Fred Weasley, whatever you are thinking about doing, now is not the time."

She heard him groan in disappointment. Then a set of hands reached out to her and started massaging her sore shoulders. Merlin, how it felt nice! She started leaning into the cares but soon regained her strength.

"Fred," she said warningly and turned her head to send him an equally warning look. He was grinning mischievously down at her. "Not now."

His grin didn't falter as he said, "But you look so sexy."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" she said and pushed the chair away from the table so he could see all of her body. "I look sexy?"

He ran a hot stare over her body. She was wearing her newly acquired glasses, her hair was messy in a bun, her knitted shirt was a little too big, but Fred knew just what beauty lay beneath that shirt. He licked his lips as he nodded. She cocked her head and searched his face to see if he was lying to her just to get his way.

Reaching down to her he let a couple of fingers run through some lose strands of hair.

"Your hair is incredibly sexy like this, all messy," he said huskily, meaning every single word. "It reminds me of the way you look after a particularly good shag. All spend and sated."

She felt a blush starting to form on her cheeks but Fred wasn't done with her. His fingers travelled from her hair to her now flaming cheeks.

"I love your cheeks this shade, just like when you're riding me and panting hard. Unbelievably sexy."

Further down his fingers went until they made contact with her breasts. Her breathing was slowly speeding up, even though she knew they shouldn't do this right now. She really did have other things to do.

"I adore you very sexy breasts. I might sound like Goldilocks saying this," he grinned wickedly at her and carried on "but your breasts are neither too big nor too small. They are just the right size. Made to fit into my hands. Perfect."

Further down his hands went. Her breath caught in her throat as he ran a lonely finger over her sex, which was now slightly wet and hot.

"Now this," he breathed, circling her sex through her jeans, "this I could talk about forever. But better yet I could devour it, taste it forever. There is nothing better than tasting you, making you scream and then sheathe myself inside of you."

Still he wasn't done. His hands travelled further down over her thighs and calves.

"You have so sexy, long legs," he whispered. "I simply love it when you wrap these legs around me when we make love. You force me to go deeper and nearly lose myself within you. Which would sooth me just fine, there's no place I'd rather be."

As he reached her feet he was crouched on the floor. He took a foot into his grip and pulled her sneaker of.

He massaged her foot gently and said, "These feet are the sexiest feet ever. I love it when you run your feet over my legs when we're relaxing after having had incredible sex. Or how they snuggle in between mine when you're cold."

He released her foot and stood up again, towering above her.

"And the fact that you are counting my money right now only make you the more sexy," he said and winked at her. She laughed.

"You know, they're not just _your_ money," she said. "Half of it belongs to your brother."

He groaned at those words and shook his head.

"Hermione dear, you know just how to kill my mood."

She chuckled, but actually felt kind of bad. With all that sexy talk he had now gotten her all hot. He wasn't going to get away with leaving her unsatisfied.

"Then I better find a way to restore the mood," she said, hoping she sounded sexy, and stood up. Tauntingly slow she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it away. She heard him breath sharply as her dark blue bra was revealed. Then she reached up, took off her glasses and pulled her hair lose. Instantly Fred's hands moved into her now wild curls and he turned her head so he could claim her lips. His kiss was searing and needy, filling her with a primal need of her own. Her hands raked over his chest, and she growled to find it still clad. Hastily she unbuttoned his shirt so she could touch his freckled skin. As soon as the shirt fell from his body her hands roamed hungrily over his lean chest. She simply loved feeling him like this, his demanding lips on hers and his skin hot and waiting for her touch. Carefully she scraped her nails over his chest down to his abdomen, making him growl deliciously in her mouth.

His hands were suddenly behind her, clasping open her bra. She let her arms fall to her sides so the bra could slide off. Even before it hit the floor Fred's hands were on her breasts and her own were working on his pants. He was masterfully kneading her tender, taunt flesh, pinching her nipple from time to time to heighten her pleasure.

Finally Hermione had his pants unfastened and reached down to cup his erection. He growled at the sudden contact and the kiss gained even more hunger and a new edge of desperation. Before Hermione could do much to his prominent erection Fred had grabbed her hand and pulled it from his pants.

"Fred…?" she moaned questioningly, but was instantly silent as he cast a spell to rid them both of their remaining clothes. They now naked bodies were pressed erotically against each other and for a moment they just stood together and enjoyed the intimacy they shared. It was unlike anything else either of them had experienced before. Only together were they whole. Only together.

Too soon Fred couldn't take it anymore. Sue, intimacy was great, super even. But it wasn't enough just now. Now, he wanted her! Grabbing her arse with both hands he lifted her and sat down on the office chair with her on top of him. Their throbbing, wet sexes were rubbing against each other, making them both all the more needy. Hermione rotated her hips before taking a hold of his erection and gently guide it into her waiting core. He was watching her intently as she slowly sat down on his entire length.

"'Mione, you are so bloody sexy," he hissed when he was all the way in her. "I swear, if you don't start moving I'll have to ravage you."

She chuckled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Who said I didn't want to be ravaged?"

And then she raised her hips till only his tip was still inside her. Teasingly slow she descended on his cock again, smiling crookedly at him, knowing he was too impatient for this. She raised herself again, intending on repeating the process, but as she started moving down again Fred couldn't restrain himself anymore. He raised his hips to bury himself all the way inside her again. They moaned together and quickly worked out a rhythm that had him pushing up as she came down on him. Their joining was nearly animalistic and primal, but neither cared. They could only focus on each other and their shared pleasure. Fred's fingers were digging into Hermione hips, driving her down harder and harder. Hermione was still leaning forward, her breasts colliding with Fred's sweaty chest, her arms around neck and her breath heavy in his ear. She felt her orgasm build in her stomach and sex.

"Oh," she moaned loudly sending chills down Fred's spine. "I'm close, honey. So close."

"So am I," he groaned. "Together, my love. Scream for me!"

Hermione had never been able to say no to Fred, so she did as she was commanded to do. She screamed his name as she impaled herself on his shaft and came, her climax rolling through her body. As soon he felt her muscles clamp down his erection Fred couldn't keep his own climax from coming either. With a feral growl he spilled himself inside of her. Hermione fell limp against his body, her sweat mixing with his, her breath washing over his shoulder and chest. He held her close to him, relishing on the feeling of her curvy body against his toned muscles. There was nothing better than this, he knew. Nothing better than loving this sexy witch in his arms. She might not know it herself, but she was definitely the sexiest creature to walk this earth. Or at least she was to Fred, and really, did anything else count?

_**Hopefully you love this, my lovely readers. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
